


Winter Festival Of Love

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also they're young adults in this, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, It could also be post-Island Mode/DR-IF if you want, Winter Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of not seeing each other, Souda and Koizumi reunite. When they both decide to take each other to the last night of an annual winter festival, they start growing closer together. Will they still remain good friends, or become something much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for SDR2 characters since I don't really know them as well as the DR1 cast. Luckily, I've studied Souda and Mahiru a bit more, so it hopefully shouldn't be too bad! I love this ship, and it's a bit disappointing to see the minute amount of fics for these two (even if it is a rarepair). So without further ado, enjoy the story!

One mildly snowy January evening, a nineteen-year old Mahiru Koizumi was strolling down the streets of Japan, a black camera hanging from her neck in front of her spring green scarf. As gentle white, powdery snowflakes fell past her fluffy earmuffs and freckle-marked complexion, she paid less attention to the bits of snow in her now-mid-back length crimson hair and more attention to her own thoughts.

It had been quite a while since Mahiru had really seen any of her old comrades or classmates. Sure, she'd been keeping in touch with Saionji over the past two years, but the ex-SHSL Photographer still couldn’t help but want to see some of the others again.

 _“I wonder how everyone’s doing…”_ she thought to herself. _“I know Hiyoko-chan’s been doing pretty well, but what about the others?”_

Walking by a nearby café, Mahiru decided to stop by and get a small cup of coffee. As she leaned against the counter while waiting for her drink to be finished, Mahiru couldn’t help but look around the café at the several couples sitting with each other lovingly. Some were kissing, and a few were even sharing drinks, but regardless, they were all happy. This sight really didn’t bother Mahiru at all, but she still couldn’t help but be curious about it. Her curiosity was cut off by the sound of the cashier’s gentle voice.

“Are you alright, Miss?” she asked, “Your latte is ready.”

“Oh, yes, I’m okay,” Mahiru insisted, taking the tepid cup. “Thanks.”

“By the way, are you going to the winter festival tonight with your own sweetheart? It’s gonna be fun!”

“So I heard. But, I’m really not all too interested in going. Besides, I don’t really have a ‘sweetheart’ to take with me.”

“Ah, alrighty then. Enjoy your latte, Miss!”

Mahiru then left the café, taking a sip of her delicious latte as the luscious, sweet, and fluffy flavor embraced her tongue in a tender union. Licking her lips a bit, her thoughts then returned to their earlier topic of where her old friends were at the moment.

_“It’d be nice to see my friends again. Let’s see, there’s Tsumiki-chan, Ibuki-chan, Hinata,  and heck... even--”_

Before her thought could be concluded, Mahiru let out a yelp as an anonymous being suddenly made harsh contact with her, causing a bit of coffee to splash onto the surface of her navy blue winter coat. Judging by the sound of the other yelp, the person was male. Rubbing her sore arm, the redhead became rather irritated at the clumsy collision.

“Hey, just who do you think you are?!” Mahiru snapped before looking at the guy who crashed into her. “Wait a minute…”

As it had turned out, Mahiru crashed into a person she'd known since high school: the ex-SHSL Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda. The two of them hadn’t exactly gotten along the _best_ in the beginning (mainly for Souda being “pigheaded” and Mahiru being “bossy”). But, after some time of getting to know a little more about each other, their opinions of each other became a bit more positive, and they both eventually became very good friends. And because of this, they were both happy to see each other again.

“Koizumi?” he wondered with joy, “S’that really you?!”

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Mahiru answered. “Umm, how have you been? Have you finally gotten some tact of your own?” she asked with a hint of teasing in her tone.

“Excuse you, but I’ve got tact! And yeah, I’ve been doin’ well. H-How about you?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. I just got off work, so I was about to head back home.”

“What? You’re not goin’ to the winter festival? It’s over after tonight, y’know.”

“I know, but I don’t really think it’s such a big deal. Besides, it’d be kind of weird to go without a date, considering how many couples are going.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Souda,” Mahiru sighed. “I hope to see you again sometime, okay?”

As Mahiru was about to walk away, she was surprised when Souda stopped her by quickly clasping onto her gloved hand. When she turned to look at him with slight confusion, he let go of her hand and darted his eyes away.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he told her, unconsciously letting a nervous hand touch his low pink ponytail under his black beanie cap. “I just had to stop ya from walking away so soon.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because, you said ya didn’t have a date for the winter festival… and I was wonderin’ if I could be that date? Whaddya say?”

“What? Souda, we’re not a couple.”

“I know that! Just think of it as a ‘friend date’, ‘k? So, is it a yes or a no?”

Mahiru thought for a little on her decision. Back when she and Souda were still seventeen, she did find herself becoming a bit drawn to the Mechanic when the two formed a friendly bond. And though she denied it to herself and even a few others, that attachment was starting to become romantic. Unfortunately for Mahiru, Souda had an obvious infatuation with Sonia Nevermind, their classmate and the SHSL Princess of the small country of Novoselic. Because of this, the freckled Photographer chose not to act on her feelings and remained Souda’s “good friend”, even though Sonia never reciprocated Souda’s feelings herself. Regardless of the past, since Souda was still willing to invite her to an event, Mahiru didn’t see any harm in it.

“It’s a yes,” Mahiru decided, nodding. “But remember, we’re not going as a couple, right?”

“R-Right! But, we’re still going together. Now, c’mon! The festival’s gonna start soon!”

Souda then headed in the direction of where the festival was taking place; Mahiru following behind him. Although the excited male nearly slipped on a small puddle of ice (which Mahiru let out a small laugh at), it didn’t stop either of the two from going.


	2. Chapter 2

After a 10-minute trek, Souda and Mahiru finally made it to the festival. Thousands of bright lights were strung up everywhere in the city, illuminating the area in the otherwise dark winter night sky. Below those lights were crowds of steadily walking people, most of them being couples of all types with intertwining hands who even exchanged loving words to one another. In addition, there were several events going on; from musical performances to entertaining shows and other fun events, there was not a dull moment in sight.

“Well, here we are, Koizumi,” Souda pointed out, walking by his companion.

“Yeah,” Mahiru responded, looking at the festival schedule on her phone. “There are plenty of events going on right now.”

“Is there anything you’d like to do first?”

“I haven’t decided yet, so no. Let’s keep looking around to see if anything stands out.”

The pair kept walking around the city, with Mahiru not focusing on Souda much. It didn’t take long for Souda to notice her despondency, so he decided to break the ice.

“You okay, Koizumi?” he asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Souda,” she answered. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, ya seem rather… distant tonight, and I’m just wonderin’ if you’re not havin’ a good time.”

“We really haven’t done anything yet, so I can’t really say anything. Besides… I wanna know your real reason for wanting to take me here.”

“My reason? I just wanted to take you here.”

“Yeah, but was I the first one you asked?”

“Well… no, to be honest. I couldn’t reach Hinata, and Leon was booked with rehearsals.”

“I see. So you chose me as a last resort?” Mahiru asked, quite offended.

“No no! I wanted to take you, but--”

“Ugh, enough. Let’s just find something to do here.” Looking at her phone, Mahiru pointed at an event that stood out among the rest at that moment. “Look, there’s some kind of karaoke contest. Why don’t we check that out?”

Agreeing, Souda followed Mahiru to the place where the contest was being held. As they went inside, a couple was already finishing up the last verse of their designated song. The crowd applauded as the two got off the stage, with Souda and Mahiru joining in the claps despite not hearing the entire song.

“Well, ladies and gents!” the contest host spoke loudly into the microphone, “That was quite a performance! Now let’s see how well you all thought their performance was based on your applause!”

The audience then looked over to the right side of the room at a large meter, colors ranging from dark blue to a bright scarlet and separated by a short black line in the middle. The arrow on the meter slowly rose from its lowest rank of 0% to a fair average of 75% percent. As some colorful confetti spouted from the mini cannons on the wall next to the meter, the couple who just performed felt rather proud of themselves for their song.

“Now, which one of you lovely people would like to go for our final performance?” the host asked.

Looking around at the anxious crowd, he spotted two particular people in the audience: Souda and Mahiru. The pair realized they had been chosen when the spotlight shone on them, causing them to become startled and look at each other with surprise.

“Alright, you two are next!” the host declared, dragging the objecting Mechanic and Photographer up onto the stage. “What are your names?” he asked, giving the microphone to each of them.

“Kazuichi Souda.”

“Mahiru Koizumi.”

“Wonderful! And how long have you two been… going steady~?”

“Uh, we’re not dating,” Souda answered, a bit annoyed.

“Exactly. We’re just here as friends,” Mahiru added.

“Oh, okay then! That works just as well! Now, here’s the song you two will be singing!”

A screen then rolled down from the ceiling as the titles of hundreds of songs flashed at a rapid speed. After a few seconds, the screen stopped on one song. The very name of the song was enough for Souda and Mahiru to quickly realize it’s a love duet. Seeing no way out of it, they had no choice but to comply as the song began. Just before they were handed their microphones, they both had to remove the objects that were covering their ears in order to sing properly.

When the first set of lyrics began turning from white to chartreuse on the screen, Mahiru began singing her part almost flawlessly. Even if she did mess up a little on the pitch and a couple of words, Souda was absolutely astounded by the sound of her eloquent singing voice. After a few lyrics, it was his turn to start singing. While Souda wasn’t a perfect singer, his voice still had the right tone and pitch for the song, creating a smooth flow to the melody. Then, the song reached the part where Souda and Mahiru were supposed to sing together; their voices creating a beautiful fusion of lyric and cadence. As the song eventually concluded, the two stared at each other with warm looks and smiles before the crowd broke out into a loud array of applause and cheers.

“Wonderful! Just wonderful!” the host cheered. “Let’s see how everyone thought you two did!”

The meter on the wall quickly rose to a superb score of 90% percent, causing even more confetti to fire from the cannons and the crowd to erupt into more cheers. As Souda and Mahiru walked off of the stage with their previously-discarded winter headgear, they both still felt a bit awkward about the overall tone of the song they just sang. But, that feeling seemed to disappear with the feeling of accomplishment.

“Alright, now it’s time to total the results to see who won!” the host announced, gesturing a hand to the curtain in the back of the room.

The leather curtain slowly rose, revealing the results of the contest. Between the 1st and 3rd place winners were the names of none other than Kazuichi Souda and Mahiru Koizumi, who was soon handed a medium-sized silver microphone trophy.

“Let’s give a big hand for our six winners!” the host exclaimed merrily.

While the crowd applauded for the winners, Souda and Mahiru walked off the stage with their glimmering silver prize and out of the door. Both of them were rather amazed at the way the other sounded up on stage, and congratulated each other on a job well done.

“I didn’t know you could sing so well,” Souda remarked. “Awesome job!”

“I really can’t,” Mahiru insisted rather stubbornly. “My singing’s not that much of a big deal.”

“What’re you talkin’ about? You’re incredible!”

“Thanks, but it’s really nothing. Hmm, you didn’t do too bad either.”

“Err, thanks…”

It was rather disappointing for Souda to see that Mahiru was still bad at taking compliments, even after all these years. Looking over at his friend’s phone, he spotted an event that he was sure would make her happy, and suggested that they both go there. Shrugging, Mahiru complied and started heading in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Mahiru’s surprise, the event Souda had taken her to was a quiz show. The inside of the building was dark, save for bright blue spotlights in the center, where a contestant was sitting across from the host in complete nervousness. According to the screen in back of the contestant, she was only halfway up until she had won the grand prize. But even then, she was still trying to keep themselves calm in order to answer the next question.

“Okay, Inoue-san,” the female host said, “Are you ready for your next question?”

“Yes…” Inoue gulped, “I’m ready! B-Bring on the next question!”

“Very well then! Here’s your next question: The world’s most deadliest snake is what? A: The reticulated python, B: The boa constrictor, C: The black mamba, or D: None of the above?”

“Uhh… this one’s a piece of cake! Let’s see, it’s…”

“That lady up there ain’t lookin’ so hot,” Souda chuckled, taking his seat next to Mahiru. “Must be a hard question.”

“Maybe it is,” Mahiru added lightheartedly. However, her olive green eyes widened upon looking at the nervous contestant a little more. “W-Wait a minute, is that…?!”

“What’s wrong? Is she someone you know?”

“Yes, it’s someone I know! That’s--”

Before Mahiru could finish her sentence, there was a loud, obnoxious buzzer that went off, signifying that Inoue had chosen the wrong answer. The quiz show host thanked her for playing and even gave her a hug before Inoue had walked off the stage. As she passed a few rows, she stopped dead in her tracks upon recognizing someone next to her.

“Mahiru? Is that you?!” she gasped, “Fancy seein’ you here!”

“I could say the same thing, Miss Inoue,” Mahiru replied with a smile. “I didn’t think you’d come to the festival. You know, since you keep saying you don’t believe in love and all?”

“Pffft, like I’d let something as petty as romance stop me from attending fun events! I don’t need some guy dragging me around the place!” Her attention then diverted to Souda. “But, it seems like you’ve already hooked yourself a guy-friend! What’s your name, son?” she asked, holding her hand out to Souda.

“Huh, me? Uhh, m’name’s Kazuichi Souda,” Souda introduced, shaking Miss Inoue’s hand. “Who’re you?”

“Souda, don’t be so blunt!” Mahiru scolded, “That’s my boss you’re talking to!”

“Oh, shoot! You’re Koizumi’s boss? My bad…”

“Don’t sweat it, I’m not mad. The name’s Tsukasa Inoue! Nice to meet ya, Souda!” Miss Inoue said. “So, when did you and Mahiru hook up?”

“Uhh, we’re not dating, Miss Inoue,” Mahiru corrected. “Souda and I have been friends since high school. _Just friends_.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it…”

Just then, another loud buzzer went off along with the recent contestant, who didn’t do as well as Miss Inoue had. Two spotlights on both sides of the room began frisking the room for its next contestant to go up. Much to Mahiru’s surprise, the spotlights had stopped dead on her.

“Ooh, you’re next, Mahiru!” Miss Inoue pointed out, yanking Mahiru from her seat. “Good luck!”

 _“Why am I always getting called up for these things tonight?”_ Mahiru thought as she walked onto the stage.

“Good luck, Koizumi!” Souda called from the audience in encouragement.

“So, your name is Koizumi?” the host asked.

“Y-Yes, that’s my last name. My first name is Mahiru,” Mahiru added.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Koizumi-san! Now, here’s your first question: Who made the first photographic image? Is it A: Kitaro Nishida, B: Nicephore Niepce, C: Kublai Khan, or D: Shinzo Abe?”

“That’s an easy one! It’s B, Nicephore Niepce!” Mahiru answered.

“Hmm… that is… absolutely correct!” the host announced as the crowd began applauding! “So far, so good! Let’s keep going, shall we? The next one’s a true or false question: Sony Corporation does not make any digital camera models.”

“False! They’ve actually made quite a few Cyber-shot Compact models.”

“Once again, you are correct! Keep this up for the next eighteen questions, and you’ll be taking home the grand prize!”

As the quiz show progressed, Mahiru was asked questions of several different topics, including photography. Regardless of the category, there wasn’t a single question she had gotten wrong. While Souda was watching from the stands, he was growing more and more impressed and amazed with Mahiru’s knowledge of so many things. And, seeing her lovely smile after each question was also enough to make him smile. Souda didn’t know why, but seeing Mahiru happy made him happy as well.

“Hmm, so you do like her,” Miss Inoue remarked.

“Wh-What? No, no! I mean, yeah, but I don’t have feelings for her if that’s what you’re thinkin’!” Souda insisted.

“I dunno. It looks like that might change soon…”

“No it won’t, trust me!”

“Okay, Koizumi-san!” the host chirped, “You’re the first one tonight to actually make it to the final question!”

“I’m ready when you are!”

“Now, for the final question, you must name… a famous war photographer. Just one; pick your favorite!”

The red-haired woman was quite surprised by the question. She did indeed know one, but the thought was incredibly bittersweet as a name came to her mind. Noting the timer on the table screen, she knew this was no time to hesitate.

“Do you have an answer?” the host asked.

“Yes, I do. One famous war photographer is… Haruka Koizumi.”

“...That is… correct! Haruka Koizumi was quite well known for her magnificent photos!” she added. “Are you two related by any chance?”

“Yeah. Haruka was my mother.”

“Ah, I can see the slight resemblance! Well, here’s your prize, Koizumi-san! Congratulations!”

Mahiru outright beamed upon winning the quiz show. The prize she had won was a total of ¥100,000 yen plus two round trip tickets to Rome, Italy that were good for a year and a half. Her proud smile never left her face, even as she returned to her seat next to Souda, who was more than proud of Mahiru for winning. Souda and Mahiru stayed put to watch more contestants go up until they eventually bid Miss Inoue farewell and left the building together.


	4. Chapter 4

When Souda and Mahiru left the quiz show with the latter’s prize still being held in her hands, Souda found himself looking at Mahiru a bit more than usual. It wasn’t in a bad or peevish way, no. Rather, he found himself staring at her with something akin to adoration. When Mahiru turned to face him, Souda quickly looked away, ignoring the growing blush in his cheeks.

“You okay, Souda?” she asked with a raised red eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah, I’m just fine!” he insisted with a toothy grin.

As they kept walking around a little more, Souda couldn’t help but glance back at Mahiru once again. He began thinking about their time spent together, in the present time and back when they were still in high school. Even though Mahiru did often come off as overbearing and even a bit motherly at times, he knew that she still cared about him dearly, and that it was just her way of showing it. And although she still mostly acted the same after two years, he noticed that she had also blossomed into a beautiful young woman too. She may still have been firm and motherly, but Souda knew that she was also quirky, smart, caring, and sweet as well.

_“I really wish I could spend more time like this with Koizumi,” Souda thought to himself. “I mean, she’s great to be around! Not to mention, her hair actually looks even more amazing now that it’s long; it really complements her freckles. Hell, I kinda wonder what those sweet lips of hers'd taste like-- GAH! What the hell am I thinking?! Get a grip!”_

“Souda, let’s sit down for a little bit,” Mahiru suggested. “I need a little break from walking.”

The two found a local shop with a few tables outside of it. When they both sat down, the two once-chilly seats started to get a little warmer. As they were both sitting across from each other, they unconsciously inched their hands closer to each other on the table until gloved hands were making contact. When the two nineteen-year olds realized this, they quickly pulled their hands apart and looked away briefly as their faces began turning a bit rosy.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Souda apologized.

“No no, it’s fine,” Mahiru insisted. “I guess I just wasn’t thinking for a minute. Do you know what you wanna do next?”

“No, not yet. Does anything come to mind on your phone schedule?”

“I’m still trying to find something.”

While Mahiru was still looking at her phone, Souda found himself inching his hand closer to Mahiru’s on the table. But, before their hands could touch again, he slowly drew his hand back to avoid making things weird again. He didn’t know why, but the thought of actually holding Mahiru’s hand seemed rather nice.

_“What is **wrong** with me?! I mean, Mahiru’s nice and all, but I can’t go and act all romantic with her! She’s my friend! Not that she’d be a bad person to be with. In fact, I’d bet the one who marries her in the future would just **lose** it on how amazing she’d look in a wedding dress. Also, she’d probably make a great mom one day. I’d love to have three kids of my own, so if I were to be that lucky bastard marrying her, then--”_

“Souda? You’re spacing out again!” Mahiru pointed out. “Are you sure you’re alright? Because I’m probably gonna be the one to drag you all the way back home if you pass out…”

“Hey, I’m fine! Don’t worry, ‘k?”

“Good. Because… I just found an event that’s gonna start soon, and I’m wondering if you wanna go.”

Looking over at Mahiru’s phone, Souda noticed that the event she was talking about was called the “Couples' Dance”, which made them both become a bit flushed in the face. However, they both shook it off rather quickly, despite the feeling not having gone away.

“I know we’re not a ‘couple’, per se. But, it sounds amazing!” Mahiru pointed out with a smile.

“Not as amazing as you…” Souda said under his breath, his eyes unconsciously locking on the Photographer’s pale lips.

“Wh-What was that?”

“Oh, n-nothin’, Koizumi!” he laughed, sheepishly. _“Get a grip, Kazuichi! Stop acting like such a goddamn idiot!”_

“Alright…”

Although Mahiru hadn’t noticed herself doing it, she managed to partially lock her hand with Souda’s, making the Mechanic jump a bit in surprise.

 _“Sh-She’s holding my hand! Alright, alright, down boy…”_ Souda thought, holding the Photographer’s hand back.

Upon feeling Souda suddenly clasp her hand, Mahiru knew she had to let go sometime. But instead, she looked to the side with an uneasy blush in her cheeks as she decided to let it continue instead.

* * *

 It took almost no time for Souda and Mahiru to reach the dimly lit dance hall, hesitantly letting go of each other’s hand as they walked in, lest someone mistake them for an actual couple. As a few popular songs were being played from the song station, some people were already dancing with their partners to the rhythm and flow of the music. Others were sitting at tables either conversing or merely minding their own business. As Souda and Mahiru approached an empty table, they removed most of their winter gear and placed it in the chairs (with Mahiru’s coat safeguarding her grand prize) before approaching the dancefloor.

“Wanna dance?” Souda asked with a sharktoothed smile.

“Souda, that’s not how you ask a lady to dance, remember? There’s a better way of asking.”

“Ah, right.” Souda then cleared his throat before doing a slight bow with one hand behind his back and the other offered to Mahiru. “May I have this dance, Koizumi?”

“You may,” Mahiru answered, taking Souda’s hand in hers.

As Souda led Mahiru out to the dancefloor, he nervously tried to recollect what he had learned in the past about properly dancing with someone. The Mechanic was still far from being the best dancer, but he was still fairly adequate at it. When the music shifted to a slightly slower tempo song, Souda locked his left hand in Mahiru’s right as he raised their locked hands a little higher while keeping his right hand solely on Mahiru’s back.

The minute one of them made the first foot movement was the moment where their dance had begun. Although there were a few times where Souda had accidentally stepped on Mahiru’s foot (which she shot him a pained glare for each time), things still went rather smooth. Not once was the eye contact between them broken, not even when all of the other dancers had cleared out to give them room and the main spotlight wound up shining on the prominent duo.

While the song played its final verse, Souda gave Mahiru a single twirl before pulling her close to him; a right hand still on her back and the left now cupping her right cheek and even moving a piece of her beautiful long red hair to the side. They both looked at each other with looks of pure and enamored warmth as the crowd began applauding for their dance.

But, just as the Mechanic and the Photographer’s eyes closed shut, leaning in and about to make their parted lips touch… the former of the two suddenly stopped as his eyes opened up and he pulled away from his partner before they could share a tender kiss.

“Souda, what’s wrong?” Mahiru asked, face still quite sanguine.

“I… I gotta go,” Souda told her, quickly letting Mahiru go.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah! I just need to step out a bit to take a breather! Uhh, be right back!”

Souda then grabbed his neon yellow and black winter coat and bolted out of the dance hall and into the frosty mid-January night. Panting, he clunked his head against the wall of a nearby building once as feelings of frustration began building up inside of him. Unfortunately for him, his frustration only existed because of other feelings he had been fighting back.

“Great, just fucking great!” he snapped to himself, “Why the hell did this have to happen?! Of all things!”

No matter how hard the Mechanic tried to deny what his heart was telling him, he could do so no longer. Sighing, he could only accept the bittersweet truth with his fluttering heart, flushed face, and racing thoughts.

“I think… I’ve fallen in love with Koizumi.”


	5. Chapter 5

A concerned Mahiru soon left the dance hall to find Souda, whom she was starting to feel something much… deeper for. She repeatedly told herself that there was no way Souda would ever like her anymore than a friend in order to keep those feelings down. But after tonight’s events, they had been rekindled after two years.

“Just when I thought I was over it…” she said to herself behind her spring green scarf. “I’d better go look for him.”

After walking a few buildings down from the dance hall, Mahiru finally found Souda, dazed in his own thoughts. When she got his attention, she didn’t expect him to become so startled by her touch.

“Eh, sorry about that,” Souda apologized, scratching below the back of his beanie cap. “I guess I was just starting to feel a little… woozy. But, I’m okay now!”

“Alright…” Mahiru sighed, walking ahead.

 _“Kazu, whatever you do, **don’t** tell her you like her!”_ Souda told himself mentally as he followed Mahiru. _“Otherwise, it’ll be Sonia all over again…”_

 _“It’ll never happen, Mahiru,”_ Mahiru assured herself. _“Just give it up. You and Souda are better off as friends, and nothing more.”_

“H-Hey, anymore events going on?” Souda asked Mahiru, trying to make things less awkward between them. “The festival’s gonna end soon.”

“Hmm, let’s see…” Mahiru pondered, looking at her phone. “Why don’t we just get something to eat, and we can watch the fireworks finale? Sound good?”

“Sounds just fine! Let’s go!”

As they kept walking forward, Souda and Mahiru came across a small, yet adequate café-like restaurant. Once they were seated and their waiter eventually took their order before leaving, both of them were at a loss for words. They were determined to not let the other know about any hidden romantic feelings, lest it lead to apparent misfortune and a repeat of now non-existent feelings Souda once harbored for a certain blonde Princess.

“So, are you excited about the fireworks?” Mahiru asked, concealing a blush. “I know I am.”

“Y-Yeah, I can’t wait!” Souda chuckled with his usual shark-like grin. “It’s gonna be great!”

After their waiter returned with their food and drink before leaving again, Souda and Mahiru began eating parts of what they had ordered. However, the smitten pair ate in a manner that was somewhat meek and uneasy, but also careful to not let the other person become suspicious.

* * *

 When they both finished their meals, Souda paid for the food after much insisting from Mahiru that he “play his part” (not that he really minded at the moment), and left with his partner. According to the phone schedule, the fireworks finale was to happen close to the park. Minutes before the show started, Souda and Mahiru found a convenient bench on an elevated hill area that gave them a great view of the pitch black sky.

As the first couple of rockets ascended to the night sky and burst into audible, bombastic sparks, Mahiru took a few pictures of the display and even some of the nearby smiling viewers. When she repeated that pattern, she could see that some of the people who were smiling in her unique photos were with someone they loved and cherished deeply. Although the Photographer was quite pleased with the eternal snapshots, her face turned a bit melancholic when she looked back at Souda. It took a few seconds for Souda to turn around to see Mahiru’s expression, which in turn made him a bit worried.

About five more fireworks exploded beautifully in the sky before Souda finally decided to break the silence. He knew that if he never told Mahiru how he felt, then he’d never have complete closure. Inhaling sharply through his nose, the Mechanic calmed his nerves before speaking to the Photographer.

“Mahiru-san,” Souda said, “there’s something I wanna tell you.”

“Same here,” Mahiru agreed before realizing what Souda had just called her. “...Wait a minute. Souda, did you just call me ‘Mahiru-san’?”

“Well, yeah. That is your first name, isn’t it?”

“Obviously… but I’ve just gotten used to you calling me ‘Koizumi’. Not to mention, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use an honorific for me!”

“I guess it just kinda… slipped out? Anyways, I seriously gotta tell you something _really_ important!”

“What is it?”

“...I think… I’m in love.”

“Y-You’re in love? Strange, I was just about to tell you the same thing. Wh-Who are you in love with?”

As Souda managed to summon his next words, an obvious blush spread across his face as he lightly scratched his cheek with his index finger and smiled.

“Well, she’s crazy nice! I’ve actually known her since high school, and she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on! But, the thing is… I’m probably **way** out of her league.”

Once Souda had spoken those words, Mahiru’s mind could only flash to one person whom she believed still fit that description: Princess Sonia Nevermind. Her olive eyes became rather sullen as her mood dropped quite a bit.

“I see…” she sighed, disappointed. “Well, good for you then.”

“So, who’s the guy you’re in love with?” Souda asked, curious.

“Well, I’ve known this guy for a couple of years now. He may act like a total idiot at times, but he also knows how to be really sweet and mature too! I know his antics can be _questionable_ , but I also know that he wants to do something good. But, he already likes someone else, not that I’d really stand a chance anyway…”

 _“What? Who the hell could say no to someone like you?!”_ Souda wondered in his head. “Do you wanna tell me who it is? I’ll tell you mine if you do!”

“...Promise?” Mahiru asked sternly, yet also unsure of herself.

“Cross it! I also won’t tell a soul about it!”

“Alright. But you have to tell me yours too! Not that I don’t already know who it is…” she said the last sentence in disappointment under her breath so Souda wouldn’t hear her.

Both composed their thoughts carefully before finally turning to speak to each other. If this wasn’t the time to confess their feelings, then nothing was at all. As they opened their mouths to speak, the blushes on their faces got even harsher.

“The person I’m in love with is…” Mahiru began.

“The beautiful girl I love is…” Souda also began.

“You,” Souda and Mahiru both shyly confessed in unison before realizing what they had just heard. “Wait, me?!” they gasped, surprised.

“I thought you still liked Sonia!” Mahiru exclaimed.

“Huh, Sonia-san?” Souda wondered before looking down rather sullen. “...Nah, she’s probably hooked up with Tanaka by now. Besides, I was an idiot to think I had any chance with her to begin with! She never even knew I existed or saw me as anything more than a creep!” He then turned to Mahiru with the utmost sincerity. “I know I should have seen it before, but tonight made me realize I liked you more than I thought I did.”

All Mahiru could do was stare at Souda for a few seconds before her face became somber and she looked away from him. Concerned, Souda tried to get his crush to look back at him and asked what was wrong.

“You really shouldn’t feel that way about me,” Mahiru told him.

“Why not, Mahiru? You don’t actually like me back?” Souda asked, still worried.

“Of course I like you back, you idiot!” she snapped before tears started forming and falling from her eyes. “I just don’t get why you’d finally start liking me, even after all this time! I mean, I’m nothing special! And, I’m not that pretty, and I’ll never be--”

Before the Photographer could finish, her words were cut off upon her feeling Souda giving her a kiss on the lips for the very first time. When he pulled apart from her, all she could do was stare at him with curiosity as he looked back with utter seriousness mixed with sincerity.

“Mahiru Koizumi,” he began, “you’re not just pretty, ‘k? You’re absolutely beautiful. And never say you’re nothing special, because I’m pretty sure no one else could be a better you than… well, you! Stop comparing yourself to others; I like you the way you are, and I don’t want ya to ever change that!”

Without speaking, Mahiru let more tears fall from her eyes as she ultimately embraced Souda in gratitude. As more passionate fireworks exploded in the smoky winter night sky, Souda didn’t hesitate to return the embrace of love.

“Hey, does this mean we’re goin’ steady now?” Souda asked with a hopeful grin.

To answer the Mechanic’s question, Mahiru smiled and planted a deep kiss of her own onto Souda’s lips, which was returned almost immediately. Although that kiss only lasted for about five short seconds, every last moment of it felt like utter bliss for the both of them. When they pulled apart, Souda and Mahiru looked at each other with warm, amorous smiles as their cheeks still burned red and rosy.

“Does that answer your question… Kazuichi?” Mahiru asked rather slyly.

As the fireworks finale continued in the night, the newly-coupled Kazuichi Souda and Mahiru Koizumi now completely intertwined their gloved hands as the latter leaned her head on the former’s shoulder. With Mahiru’s spring green scarf wrapped lightly around both of their necks, all they could feel was contented rapture as they cherished each other’s warm touch and their new relationship they now had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the epilogue! I'll try to get that done as soon as I can. Enjoy!


	6. Epilogue: Nine years later

“Ooh, Mom! Where are you and Dad in these pictures?” a young boisterous boy with black hair and gray eyes asked Mahiru, pointing to a few photos in the album book in front of him.

“What, that?” she wondered, “That was our honeymoon in Italy.”

“Is that you guys at the Coliseum?” the other black-haired boy asked.

“Yes it is, Haruka,” Mahiru responded, smiling. “I told him I wanted to get at least one photo in front of it.”

It was a fine summer day, and a now-28-year old Mahiru was sitting in her living room viewing hers and Souda’s old photo album chock full of memories. However, she wasn’t looking at them alone. Instead, she was browsing through a few nostalgic photos with her six-year old fraternal twin sons, Touya and Haruka.

“What about here?” Touya asked, “Are you guys in some kind of Roman underground tomb?”

“You could say that, Touya. These are the Capuchin Catacombs,” Mahiru explained to her son. She then let out a humorous laugh as she pointed to Souda’s terrified expression in the photo, “You can only imagine how much your father wanted to go in there…”

“I’d bet Haru wouldn’t last a minute in there!” Touya boasted, poking his younger brother in his freckled cheeks with a sly grin.

“I would too!” Haruka objected, his olive green eyes furrowing behind his glasses.

“Okay, boys, that’s enough,” Mahiru told them. “Let’s see, here’s your father trying to look smooth at the Trevi Fountain before he fell in, a picture he took at the Arch Of Constantine…”

“What’s this picture?” Haruka wondered, pointing to a photo in the photo album, “It looks like you guys are in a hotel room.”

“Wait, why weren’t you guys wearing clothes--” Touya began to ask.

“That’s a picture you two aren’t old enough to see quite yet!” Mahiru squeaked, quickly covering the lewd picture of her and Souda.

Just then, Souda came out of a nursery room holding a squirming red-haired infant girl in his arms. By the looks of things, the baby’s dolphin gray eyes were drooping open and closed as she let out a quiet yawn. Regardless, it didn’t look as though she would completely sleep.

“Hinata still not falling asleep?” Mahiru wondered, looking at her husband.

“Nope,” Souda responded, sighing. “I thought a bath and a diaper change would do the trick, but she just won’t go to sleep.”

“Dad, maybe Touya and I could help?” Haruka suggested. “We could help rock Hinata to sleep!”

“Nah, that’s okay, Haru,” Souda insisted with a smile. “We appreciate the offer, though!”

“Aww!” Touya groaned, disappointed. “I can’t hold my own baby sister?!”

“Touya, it’s not like that,” Mahiru assured. “We don’t really need any help with the baby right now. You can help next time, okay?”

“You promise?”

“Promise!” Souda confirmed, “When we need help with Hinata, we’ll let ya know!”

“Awesome! Then Hinata’ll think I’m her favorite brother for sure!” Touya cheered, walking off.

“Yeah right!” Haruka retorted, following his brother. “She won’t think that in a million years!”

As the twins walked off, Mahiru gently took baby Hinata into her arms, careful to keep her away from her long unbraided crimson plait that was hanging off of her left shoulder (lest the infant commence her habit of playfully yanking loose hair). When she walked into the 3-week old girl’s nursery humming a soft lullaby, Souda noticed the photo album on the coffee table in front of the sofa in the living room. Walking over, he sat down and began looking through some of the photos in the book.

“Ah, good times…” Souda sighed to himself as he happily examined the photos. “This one’ll always be my favorite honeymoon pic, though,” he remarked, looking at the suggestive photo of him and Mahiru in the hotel room.

Turning a few pages back, Souda began looking at photos from a very special day for both him and Mahiru. At that moment, Mahiru returned from Hinata’s nursery after slowly closing the door to avoid awakening her sleeping newborn daughter. She then noticed Souda looking at the photo album, so she decided to sit next to him.

“Everyone’s looking at that old album today,” Mahiru remarked with a small smile.

“Can ya really blame ‘em?” Souda asked, placing an arm around his wife’s shoulders and pulling her slightly closer. “I mean this book’s got some pretty good memories in it!”

“Yeah, it does. Especially this one of Hiyoko-chan smashing wedding cake in your face at our reception!”

“Oh yeah…” Souda said, slightly vexed at the memory. “Other than that, we’ve still had some pretty good times.”

“That’s right,” Mahiru agreed, pressing her lips against Souda to give him a brief, yet deep mutual kiss. “Hey look, here’s us at that winter festival we went to long ago.”

“And that’s where it all began…” Souda added, leaning his head onto Mahiru’s.

With each photo and page turn, old memories filled Souda and Mahiru with nostalgic bliss. They both reminisced on how much they’ve been through thick and thin, and how long they had been together. In the course of over 11 years, they had gone from mutually loathing each other, to unlikely close friends, until finally becoming lovers and the proud parents of three adorable children.

And it only took one chance meeting before a winter festival to help their concealed love blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, I finally finished the goddamn epilogue and the story! Sorry if the ending's a little off, I'm really not good at ending stories. Also, it says "11 years" because I'm counting the two years between the beginning of the story and when Souda and Mahiru were still high school students. So with that, thank you all for reading this, and I wish everyone happy holidays, and a happy New Year!


End file.
